Vuelve
by R.S.Black
Summary: Hermione solo quiere que aquel que se ha ido por un tiempo indefinido, decida volver pronto. Por todos. Por él. Por ella. Porque lo necesitan. R/Hr ::: one shot


_**Disclaimer: **nada de ésto es mio, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_No, a pesar de lo que todos pueden estar pensando, no estoy respondiendo ningún pedido para ningún foro, solo estoy probando con mi nueva súper hiper mega genial pareja favorita (sin contar al James/Lily, a ellos no los toquen) el Ron/Hermione. Solo estoy experimentando, he tratado muy poco a ésta pareja por lo que el miedo de que esté OoC sigue presente mientras escribo ésto, de verdad, si leen y encuentran algún error o algo que no les gusta, háganmelo saber y yo intentaré cambiarlo a la brevedad._

_Por otra parte, quiero dedicar este pequeño intento de R/Hr a __**Gilraen Vardamir**_ _que me enteré por ahí (bueno, ella me lo dijo, pero eso lo podemos suprimir xD) que ésta es su pareja favorita, si lees ésto, entérate que no te conozco, pero eres lo máximo y por eso, todo ésto es tuyo, espero no haber maltratado mucho a la pareja._

_Muchos besos, las quiero a todas._

_**R.S.Black**_

* * *

**Vuelve.**

La puerta de la habitación produce un chirrido seco cuando la abre despacio. Hermione tiene una respiración agitada y unas gotas de sudor que se internan de a ratos entre el cuello de una de las camisetas que Ron le ha prestado para dormir.

Camina sigilosa y atraviesa el pasillo para subir las escaleras, saltar el sexto escalón que suena y seguir subiendo hasta llegar al quinto piso. Las manos le sudan, los pies descalzos suenan huecos al impactar con el suelo y la puerta de la habitación de Ron, entreabierta y con aquel letrero destartalado y astilloso que dice _Habitación de Ronald_ _Weasley _y que siempre le hace sonreír, provoca que respire tranquila por primera vez en dos años.

Porque él está ahí, puede sentir su respiración desde el exterior y los gemidos de dolor mezclados con el sonido de los resortes de la cama bajo su peso.

Entra con cuidado y, al hacerlo, ve la cama vacía de Harry con preocupación, hasta que recuerda haber escuchado sus susurros en la habitación de Ginny antes de que ambos bajaran hacia el jardín. Esta amaneciendo y La Madriguera nunca ha estado en tanta paz.

Tal vez es el olor de la muerte, piensa Hermione mientras aferra sus manos al faldón de la camiseta de Ron, que aún no se ha ido aún después de varios días. Tal vez es, simplemente, que nunca se va a ir.

Y duele demasiado el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Se acerca a la cama de Ron en la oscuridad que solo es interrumpida por los pequeños rayos anaranjados del amanecer que se internan por la pequeña ventana. Se sienta a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo contempla mientras tiene los ojos cerrados.

Recorre con la mirada el camino que forman sus pecas, desde su nariz hasta el cuello y que sigue infinitamente hasta dentro de la camiseta del pijama. Se muerde el labio para no emitir sonido alguno y no puede evitar unir su mano a la de él, apoyada en el colchón mientras duerme con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué dem…?!

-Calma, soy yo.-dice y sonríe para calmarlo.

Ron se revuelve el cabello, desconcertado. Cierra los ojos, bosteza y pregunta la hora con el sueño presente en el rostro.

-Está amaneciendo, Ron, lamento haberte despertado.

-No importa, está bien.-se incorpora para sentarse en el borde de la cama, a su lado, arreglándoselas para no soltarle la mano. Sonríe nuevamente y se sonroja de solo pensarlo.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Dónde está Harry?

Parece como si se acabara de levantar de un extraño letargo. Mira a todos los lados de su habitación con gesto preocupado y Hermione sabe que siente miedo, porque ya ha perdido a un hermano y Ron no está dispuesto a perder a otro.

-¡Ronald!-exclama para llamar su atención-no pasa nada, de verdad, es solo que…-vuelve a sonrojarse y agacha la mirada para no mirarlo a la cara.

-¿No podías dormir?-pregunta inocente y le aprieta la mano para darle ánimos ignorante de que ella solo quería verlo y saber que estaba bien-tranquila, todos tenemos pesadillas.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué tonta soy!-se golpea la cabeza con la mano libre, castigándose por su torpeza-cuanto lo siento, Ron, he estado tan ocupada intentando ayudar a Harry que no te he prestado atención y debes estar teniendo demasiadas pesadillas, lo lamento, en serio, yo…

-Hermione.-Ron le sonríe y le toma la mano con más fuerza-todo está bien, en serio, solo son…pesadillas, ya sabes, cosas.

-¿De nuevo?-a Ron se le endurece el gesto y los ojos se le ponen cristalinos antes de asentir con la cabeza, Hermione no ha pronunciado ningún nombre, pero no vale la pena hacerlo, todos ya saben de quién hablan. Lo mejor en esos casos siempre es cambiar de tema.

-No lo hagas, Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, lo de cambiar de tema.

Frunce el ceño y lo mira desconcertada. Tiene ganas de abrazarlo, pero no sabe si es lo correcto. Sinceramente, ya no sabe absolutamente nada.

Solo puede observarlo. Los ojos entrecerrados aún por el sueño, las mejillas cubierta de pecas, los hombros planos, los brazos largos, las manos enormes que, entrelazadas con las de ella, parecen esconderlas sin dejar rastro alguno y a ella le gusta, porque ya no siente más frío, solo siente calor y aquel incontrolable cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

-No puedes evitarlo ¿Sabes? Nadie puede.-confiesa en un susurro de un momento a otro, mientras mira ausente hacia la puerta de la habitación-yo también sueño con él a veces.

-¿En serio?-la mira sorprendido-no lo sabía, lo siento.

-No hay nada qué lamentar, Ron, todo es demasiado reciente y es normal.

-Supongo.

Ron realiza un mohín con la boca y hace _eso_, todo aquello de encogerse de hombros, suspirar y mirar ausente un punto muerto sobre la puerta por un segundo mientras le relampaguea la mirada y se ve, se _siente _un poco más maduro que antes. Solo un poco más mayor.

Hermione observa la manera en que el cielo se tiñe de anaranjado y es conciente de que tiene que ayudarle a la señora Weasley, a la que jamás había visto tan deprimida, a preparar el desayuno. Quiere y necesita sentirse útil en ese tiempo.

Intenta ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Ron entrelazada con la suya se lo impide. Cruza una mirada cariñosa con él, de aquellas que quieren decir que, no importa lo que pase, siempre estará con él, pero Ron es testarudo y quiere que ella se quede ahí, a su lado, por un momento más.

La mira con súplica y Hermione cae.

Se alisa innecesariamente la camiseta y se arrodilla a su lado sujetándole las dos manos en su regazo. Intenta sonreír, pero se sonroja al notar los brazos de Ron alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. El sonido de su corazón provoca que, inevitablemente, cierre los ojos, y la voz de Ron tan cerca aún sigue teniendo los mismos resultados en ella: que las piernas le flaqueen.

-¿Tú no te irás, verdad?

-Ron…

A ella, a pesar de todo, le duele verlo así. Y es comprensible, porque Fred era su hermano, un Weasley, un luchador hasta el final, y Ron aún no quiere, y tal vez nunca lo hará, aceptar que, simplemente, ya no está y que se ha ido para siempre. Sin despedirse.

Y tal vez eso es lo que más duele, que nadie haya tenido tiempo para despedirse, para decirle que no importaban las bromas, ni las risas, ni siquiera los castigos, porque él era importante para todos, inclusive para ella.

Rodea su cintura con brazos temblorosos y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, es la única forma que encuentra de transmitirle su apoyo, porque no existen palabras que logren expresarlo con claridad y un simple _"siempre estaré contigo" _no es suficiente.

Quizás es eso, que ya nada es suficiente en ese tiempo.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir a comer.

Ron asiente aún no muy convencido con la cabeza, pero se incorpora con ella a su lado, le toma de la mano y se dirige a la puerta con la mirada ausente que ha lucido en aquellos días.

Al salir y bajar las escaleras, Hermione le aprieta un poco más la mano, brindándole el apoyo que él más necesita. La guerra ha terminado y ella tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para ayudarlo, porque quiere hacerlo y Ron, aquel chico despeinado y gruñón, es el que más se lo merece.

Hermione solo espera, mientras frunce el ceño y salta el sexto escalón, que Ron (su Ron) vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Malhumorado, flojo e inseguro, da igual, pero solo quiere que aquel que se ha ido por tiempo indefinido, decida volver pronto.

Por todos. Por él.

Por ella.

* * *

_Vale, ha terminado ¿Cómo quedó? No lo sé, eso queda a su criterio. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, dicen que dejar reviews adelgaza y no causa impotencia, se los juro. _

_Muchos besotes_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
